


i'd rather watch my kingdom fall

by Ariesgirl666



Series: Achilles & Patroclus [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Blodreina is her own warning, Blood, Canon-Compliant, F/F, Gore, Hostage Situation, Mentioned Cannibalism, Protective Octavia Blake, Rebellion, Set during the Dark Year, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariesgirl666/pseuds/Ariesgirl666
Summary: Blodreina puts down a rebellion and kinda sorta falls in love.





	i'd rather watch my kingdom fall

The man’s name is Arden Colm. He used to be a guard on the Ark. He delivered Octavia’s meals. He was kind to her.

 

That all feels like a million years ago. She’s Blodreina now, and he’s a traitor. He would be dead now, if not for one very important detail.

 

He’s a traitor with his knife to Niylah’s throat.

 

“Kill him, Blodreina,” Niylah whispers, and he grips her tighter. “Shut up!”

His face beads with sweat.

 

“Arden,” Octavia says. “Please. Let her go, and I promise to make your death quick.” All she can think of is how close the sharp edge of the knife is to Niylah’s jugular.

Her beautiful brave girl doesn’t show any sign of fear except for in her eyes.

 

“You’re a ruthless dictator,” Arden Colm spits. “You’re killing us. You’re killing us all.”

 

“And what will you do once you’ve overthrown her?” Indra asks, voice steady, and Octavia has never been more thankful to have the general by her side. On her other flank is Kara Cooper, pointing her gun steadily at Arden Colm’s head. “Nobody here will follow you, and Blodreina’s people will murder you before you can take her throne.”

Octavia keeps her eyes on Niylah’s. She wants to tell her _it’s going to be okay_. She wants to tell her, _I’d die before I let him hurt you._

Instead, she says. “You are an enemy of Wonkru.”

“Wonkru is a cult!” Colm sputters. Some of his saliva lands on Niylah’s cheek. Octavia thinks of pulling his heart from his ribcage and sinking her teeth into it.

“On your command, Blodreina,” says Nathan Miller.

“Hold your fire,” Octavia orders. Her hand grips the hilt of her sword, still sheathed. “Let her go,” she grits out again between clenched teeth.

“No,” Arden Colm says. His knife hand is shaking. “Put your weapons down or she dies.”

“Put them down,” Octavia orders.

“Blodreina -” She thinks it’s Indra who speaks.

“I said _put them down_.” Her tone, ice-cold, terrifies even a part of herself.

There’s the clatter of weapons being dropped. Octavia throws her sword down.

“G-good,” Colm stammers. “Now hand yourself over to the rebellion as a hostage.”

Behind Colm are about twenty other soldiers. Some of them are Trikru, some Sangedakru. A few Arkers.

“Hand over Niylah,” Octavia says.

“We’ll exchange hostages,” Colm replies, and Octavia nods.  
“ _Blodreina,”_ Indra says urgently, and is ignored.

Octavia begins to walk over to the rebellion, and Niylah is allowed to walk as well. There’s a cut on her perfect neck, a tiny one.

Once again, Octavia can almost feel the bursting of Colm’s heart’s blood vessels between her teeth.

She reaches the rebellion as soon as Niylah reaches Kara and Indra.

“Take her away,” Octavia orders.

“Red Queen,” Now it’s Miller who protests. “You have no weapons.”  
“We’re giving the orders now!” Colm shrills. Two of his allies grab Octavia’s arms. It’s almost laughable, if she wasn’t so furious.

“Execute the Red Queen,” Colm orders, and that’s when Octavia laughs.

She has no weapons.

She’s never needed them.

She leans towards the Trikru soldier holding her first, rips his throat out with her teeth and spits it on the ground. The blood painting her face is a familiar feeling. Then she snaps the neck of the second soldier holding her arm. The others point their guns at her, but Cooper and Miller are already gunning them down.

Octavia holds Arden Colm in a headlock, surrounded by the scattered bodies of the other rebels. “Leave us.”

She can’t look in Niylah’s eyes, afraid of the healer seeing the monster that lurks in Octavia’s soul.

“Shall we send him to the pit?” Cooper inquires.  
“I said leave us,” Octavia snarls. “I’ll deal with the rebel myself.”

Arden Colm doesn’t whimper as the door slams shut. Barely makes a noise.

“I did it because I had to,” he says.

“I know,” she says. “And I’m doing this because I _want_ to.”

With blood painting her face, Octavia _smiles._

 

She’s absolutely covered in gore an hour later, when she goes to her rooms to shower.

Niylah’s waiting on her bed.  
“What are you doing here?”

“Thank you for saving my life,” Niylah says. She’s standing too close to Octavia. Octavia’s scared she’ll hurt her somehow, dirty her just by being in her proximity.

Octavia looks away. “It’s nothing.”  
“It’s _not_.” Niylah lifts Octavia’s chin. Her fingers come away bloody but she doesn’t seem to notice. “Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome,” Octavia grunts. “I need to shower.”

“I know.”  
They both stand there like that, and then Niylah softly kisses the blood off of Octavia’s lips.

That’s all it is. Just a single kiss, and then Niylah is walking past Octavia to the door.

Octavia touches her mouth, the same mouth that had torn flesh, devoured human meat.

She’s so _ruined_ and a monstrous part of her wants to see Niylah covered in someone else’s blood.

The thought goes as quickly as it came.

Niylah’s not like her. Niylah’s _pure_.

**Author's Note:**

> like all my Niytavia oneshots, I wrote this in a dreamlike fervor after finishing 6x01
> 
> I don't really know what this is. I just wanted Octavia being protective of Niylah.


End file.
